juntando los tiempos
by Esteffy
Summary: capitulo 3, lean porfis.
1. Default Chapter

Esto es un fic interactivo, aquí vamos a juntar a personajes del pasado con personajes del presente, les pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes por medio de los pequeños botones para dejar reviews ^^, yo sere su anfitriona, mi nombre es esteffy y me pueden preguntar lo que queiran, bueno aquí estan ellos.  
  
Del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria del presente estan: EL GALAN DE HOGWARTS DE CABELLO PLATINADO Y CARA PALIDA Y HERMOSA DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entra Draco con su cabellera sin goma dejando que se mueva al aire, miles de admiradoras gritan emocionadas y unas cuantas se desmayan, saluda a esteffy de beso quien se desmaya y se va a sentar a una de las sillas que estan al otro aldo del estudio.  
  
EL SIGUIENTE ES HIJO UNICO, OJOS VERDES BRILLANTES, CABELLO COLOR AZABACHE, EL ES HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry entra con cara de asustado al ver a las miles de fans que lo estan viendo y gritando por el, saluda a esteffy y se sienta en una silla a un lado de Malfoy mientras veía a todos con los ojos asustados.  
  
NUESTRA SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE ES LA SABELOTODO DE HOGWARTS, CON DOS PRETENDIENTES QUE DARIAN TODO POR QUE ELLA LES HICIERA CASO PERO LA MUY INGRATA NO LOS TOMA EN CUENTA, ELLA ES HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione entra y le da un golpazo a la conductora que la deja inconsciente en el suelo durante varios minutos, se sienta a un lado de Harry, cruza brazos y piernas y sigue aun molesta por lo que esteffy había dicho de ella, mientras tanto la secretaria de esteffy llamada arely le esta tirando un balde de hielos para que se despierta, esta se despierta y le da un tomatazo a arely por despertarla de esa manera.  
  
-¡que acaso no piensas! ¡eso esta helado! ¡una mas y te despido, estas  
advertida!-grito esteffy con ojos desorbitados sin saber donde  
demonios estaba, cuando se dio cuenta se puso como roja como el tomate  
que le habia aventado a Arely, todo el estudio estaba en silencio  
mientras arely se alejaba muy ofendida- digo, bueno, este, mmm,  
sigamos con las presentaciones.  
  
EL ES EL PENÚLTIMO DE SU FAMILIA, CON CINCO HERMANOS MAYORES Y UNA MENOR, ESTA EN QUINTO CURSO DE HOGWARTS, TIENE EL PELO ROJO Y UNAS PECAS QUE VUELVEN LOCA A CUALQUIERA, EL ES RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron entra y saluda a todos con la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, saluda a esteffy y se sienta a un lado de Hermione.  
  
ESTA ES NUESTRA ULTIMA INVITADA DEL PRESENTE, ES LA MENOR DE UNA FAMILIA DE MAGOS, ES HERMANA DE RON WEASLEY, ELLA ES GINNY WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny entra y se sienta rapidamente a un lado de Ron, se esconde de la gente ya que su cara estaba roja como su cabello.  
  
AHORA PASAREMOS A PRESENTAR LOS INVITADOS QUE VIENEN DEL PASADO, NUESTRO PRIMER INVITADO ES UN HOMBRE SEXY, DE CABELLO PLATINADO EN UNA COLETA Y OJOS FRIOS Y SIN VIDA, EL ES LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entra Lucius y todos los invitados los ven con los ojos como platos, el estaba de nuevo en su epoca de estudiante, no era el Lucius actual sino que era de la edad de Draco, se parecía muchísimo a Draco a decir verdad, esteffy estaba que se le salian los ojos al verlo, era casi Draco, esteffy corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con los ojos desorbitados como una loca. Lucius fruncio el ceño y alejo a esteffy quien quedo en el suelo totalmente emocionada mientras que arely se acercaba para tratar de despertarla y hacerla volver a la realidad, después se fue.  
  
DEJANDO ATRÁS ESTA PEQUEÑA ESCENA ATRÁS PASEMOS A LA SIGUENTE INVITADA, ELLA ES LA NOVIA DE LUCIUS MALFOY, ELLA ES NARCISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narcisa entro con una cara de pocos amigos, paso a esteffy de largo y se fue a sentar a lado de su novio.  
  
OK DEJANDO A LA SRITA. HUELOMAL TODO EL TIEMPO PASAMOS A LOS SIGUIENTES DOS INVITADOS ELLOS SON NOVIOS DESPUÉS DE NEGARLO DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, EL ES CAPITAN DE QUIDDITCH Y ELLA ES LA PRIMERA DE LA CLASE, ELLOS SON LILY EVAN Y JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ellos entraron tomados de la mano, ella un poco sonrojada y saludando y el caminando con una sonrisa.  
  
HARRY: O_o mis papas  
  
Lili y James se sentaron a un lado de Narcisa y Lucius, harry se levanto de su lugar y fue corriendo a abrazar a sus papas.  
  
LILY: o_O  
  
JAMES: O_o  
  
ESTEFFY: Harry sueltalos, sueltalos, ellos no saben que tienen un hijo, sueltalos.  
  
HARRY: ¡MIS PAPAS! ¡MIS PAPAS!  
  
ESTEFFY: arely, por favor.  
  
Sale Arely con un bate de besibol y le da a Harry en la cabeza quien queda inconsciente tirado en el suelo con estrellitas bailando alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
ESTEFFY: lo siento, es que perdio a sus papas y pues ya saben le afecto la cabeza.  
  
OK OLVIDANDO ESTO PASEMOS A PRESENTAR NUESTRO SIGUIENTE INVITADO, EL ES EL MAS DETESTADO DE HOGWARTS, ODIA A JAMES POTTER Y LE GUSTABA LILY EVANS HASTA QUE SE HIZO NOVIA DE JAMES, EL ES SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entra Snape con su cabello grasoso y ahora no tenia el pelo largo como en la actualidad, ahora lo tenia de corte de soldado, en ese momento corre Arely y lo abraza de una pierna y no lo suelta pero ahí no acaba todo sino que la hermana mayor de arely de nombre arlem llega con severus tambien y lo abraza de la otra pierna, Snape no se puede mover hasta que llega Esteffy con un tubo de fierro y les da a las dos en la cabeza para que soltaran a Snape. Snape siguió caminando y se sento a un lado de lily y james.  
  
OLVIDEMOS ESTE PEQUEÑO CONTRATIEMPO Y DEJENME PRESENTARLES AL ULTIMO INVITADO, EL ES EL FAMOSÍSIMO TOM RYDDLE, AQUÍ LO TIENEN SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, ES NUESTRO ULTIMO INVITADO, NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA TRANSMISIÓN O EN LO QUE TARDO EN DESPERTAR A ARLEM Y A ARELY, CREO QUE LES DI MUY FUERTE ^_^  
  
BUENAS NOCHES, NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE EMISIÓN DE JUNTANDO LOS TIEMPOS. 


	2. cantos, bailes y algo mas

Esteffy: Bienvenidos a otra transmision de juntando los tiempos, aquí estan nuestros invitados y debo decir que mi camarógrafa de nombre Arlem y su hermana que es mi secretaria de nombre Arely han vuelto a reaccionar después de 12 horas de estar inconscientes, lo unico que les quedo fue un pequeño abultamiento en la cabeza que se les bajara en unas horas, no hay que preocuparse por eso ^_^  
  
Arlem y Arely con un gran abultamiento en la cabeza de color rojo: si, pequeño, conductora de pacotilla.  
  
Aparece un cesto de sandias y una resortera del tamaño de una tele 45 pulgadas, esteffy toma un sandia y se las avienta a las dos quienes quedan con la cara totalmente roja de la sandia.  
  
Esteffy: Bueno aquí estan los invitados que ya había presentado previamente, debido a la falta de reviews por este capitulo hoy no se podran leer reviews ya que solo recibi 1 y fue de mi buena amiga Catrina Malfoy, gracias amiga ;_; bueno, dejemos los sentimentalismos y pongámonos a trabajar, ya que no hay reviews los invitados tendran que hacer una presentación especial, aquí estan.  
  
Se apagan las luces y en el centro a aparece Draco y un guitarrista de musica electrónica atrás, Draco esta de espaldas y trae un pantalón de cuero y una chaqueta del mismo material, una camisa blanca y el pelo recogido hacia atrás, empieza a moverse salvajemente mientras canta.  
  
"all my life I've been searching for something, something never comes, never leads to nothing, nothing satisfies but I'm getting close, closer to the bright at the end of the road"  
  
Esteffy: Bravo, Bravo, eso ya es suficiente.  
  
Draco: pero si aun no he terminado ;_;  
  
Esteffy: dije que es suficiente  
  
Draco: yo dije que no es suficiente y no es suficiente, quiero seguir cantando y seguire cantando.  
  
Esteffy: que no  
  
Draco: que si  
  
Esteffy: que no  
  
Draco: que si  
  
Esteffy: que no  
  
Draco: que si  
  
Esteffy: que no  
  
Draco: que si  
  
Esteffy: bueno basta ya, Arlem, si me haces el favor de sacarlo del set por favor.  
  
Aparece Arlem con el bate de béisbol con el que le pegaron a Harry y le empieza a dar golpes en la cabeza hasta que queda inconsciente, entonces lo levanta y lo carga fuera del set. Luego de unos minutos regresa sacudiéndose las manos y con el bate partido por la mitad.  
  
Arlem: listo jefa.  
  
Esteffy: gracias, bueno siguiendo con el programa nuestro siguiente invitado en participar es el joven Harry Potter.  
  
Aparece Harry vestido como un gran dinosaurio morado, estilo Barney y empieza a cantar.  
  
"te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te dire, mi cariño es para ti"  
  
De repente el set se llena de niños que vienen a cantar con barney, en cuanto Esteffy ve eso se atraganta con el café que se estaba tomando y empieza a gritar como loca.  
  
Esteffy: ¡BARNEY! ¡NIÑOS! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡HARRY POTTER FUERA DE ESTE SET HASTA QUE VENGA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL Y CIVILIZADA! ¡FUERA TODOS USTEDES PEQUEÑOS MOCOSOS CARA DE MUÑECOS! ¡FUERA!  
  
Esteffy tenia una vena saltándole en la frente y cuando volteo a ver al publico se puso colorada, colorada, esbozo una gran sonrisa (como la del gato en alicia y el pais de las maravillas) y se disculpo con el publico.  
  
Esteffy: bueno, ahora pasemos con nuestra siguiente participante, ella es Hermione Granger.  
  
Aparece el set convertido en un laboratorio científico donde hay un pizarron y aparece ella con una bata blanca, el pelo recogido en una especie de chongo y una vara para señalar el pizarron.  
  
Hermione: muy bien ahora estudiaremos el impulso y la cantidad de movimiento, cuando una fuerza F actua sobre una masa......  
  
Aparece draco con un morete en el ojo derecho y tambaleándose.  
  
Draco: NO HE TERMINADO, YO KERO SEGUIR CANTANDO "ALL MY LIFE" DEJAME TEFY POR FAVOR DEJAME  
  
Esteffy: QUE NO YA TE DIJE  
  
Draco: POR FAVOR, YO KERO CANTAR  
  
Esteffy: NO  
  
Draco: ANDALE UN CACHITO NADA MAS  
  
Esteffy: NO -.-  
  
Draco: PORFIS  
  
Esteffy: ....  
  
Aparece Ron con un french poodle en una mano y en la otra trae la parte rota del bate de béisbol.  
  
Ron: ES MI TURNO MALFOY, FUERA FUERA FUERA  
  
Draco vio el bate y salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.  
  
Ron: dado que es mi turno voy a sorprenderlos con mi pequeña perrita llamada niza que salta aros, aqui esta.  
  
Esta Niza ladrándole a todos y no le hace caso a Ron, cuando el la trata de cargar ella le muerde la mano y sale corriendo del set.  
  
Ron: ehm bueno, ELLA FUE MI GRANDIOSA PERRITA, NIZA ^_^  
  
Esteffy: -.-  
  
Ron: bueno, fue un placer, nos vemos (sale corriendo y gritando niza)  
  
Esteffy: que pase el siguiente -.-  
  
Aparece Ginny con un traje de porrista y dos pompones  
  
Ginny: LISTOS, OK, SE ESCRIBE CON H DE HISTORIA, LE SIGUE UNA O DE ORÁCULO, LUEGO UNA G DE GLORIA, LE SIGUE UNA W DE WUENO ^_^ , SIGUE UNA A DE ALTURA, LE SIGUE UNA R DE RAPIDEZ, LUEGO UN T DE TERREMOTO Y AL ULTIMO UNA S DE SOQUETE, ¿QUÉ DICE? HOGWARTS. ¿QUÉ DICE? HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS.  
  
Todo el estudio callado: O_o  
  
Arlem y Arely: BRAVO, BRAVO, GENIAL, TE FELICITO.  
  
Ginny viendo el estudio: bueno, al menos a ellas les gusto.  
  
Salió del set muy ofendida.  
  
Esteffy: dejando las ridiculeces atrás pasemos con el siguiente invitado, el es lucius malfoy.  
  
Aparece Lucius vestido con su tunica y con una varita  
  
Lucius: les enseñare como hacer uno de los hechizos mas interesantes y emocionantes del mundo de la magia.  
  
Saca un gatito y lo pone sobre una mesa, el gato se queda paralizado.  
  
Lucius: ¡AVADA KEDABRA!  
  
Sale una luz verde de la varita del Lucius y casi le da al gato sie ste no se hubiese quitado, de repente llegan dementores y se lo llevan.  
  
Esteffy: por favor no se lo lleven, le tienen que hacer preguntas nuestros lectores, enciérrenlo con el perrito de ron en una jaula y cuídenlo si quieren,  
  
Dementores: ok como digas jefa ^_^  
  
Todos: O_o ¿¿¿¿¿JEFA?????  
  
Esteffy: si ^_^  
  
Esteffy: bueno nuestra siguiente invitada es Narcisa  
  
Narcisa entra se para en el set, trata de sonreir haciendo una mueca horrible y luego se va sin decir nada.  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Esteffy: O_o  
  
Esteffy: esta bien pasemos con los siguientes invitados, ellos son lily evans y james potter.  
  
Aparecen Lily y James en el centro del set y empiezan a cantar como robbie williams y nicole kidman.  
  
"I know I stand in line  
  
Until you think you have the time  
  
To spend an evening with me  
  
And if we go someplace to dance  
  
I know that there's a chance  
  
You won't be leaving with me"  
  
Arlem: ehm esteffy, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?  
  
Esteffy: estas soñando, esta cancion me vuelve loca.  
  
Aparece esteffy con Draco bailando enfrente de james y lily, Draco sigue aun un poco lastimado pero esta bailando con esteffy por temor a recibir mas batazos.  
  
"Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
  
And have a drink or two  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes  
  
That you despise the same old lines  
  
You heard the night before  
  
And though it's just a line to you  
  
For me it's true  
  
And never seemed so right before"  
  
Arlem: Lely (Arely) no crees que ya se volvio loca?  
  
Arely: sip, es definitivo, la tendremos que llevar con un psiquiatra.  
  
"I practice every day to find some clever  
  
lines to say  
  
To make the meaning come through  
  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
  
gets late  
  
And I'm alone with you"  
  
Esteffy: oh, la musica, el idioma del amor, ¿no crees Draco?  
  
Draco: O_o  
  
"The time is right  
  
Your perfume fills my head  
  
The stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you I love you"  
  
Esteffy: Bravo, bravo, fue el major acto que hemos tenido hasta ahora, los felicito, si esto fuera un concurso ustedes ya habrian Ganado, pero en fin, que venga el siguiente invitado.  
  
Entra Snape con una grabadora y esta vestido con unos pans muggles totalmente holgados y una camisa sin mangas totalmente pegada al cuerpo.  
  
Arlem y Arely: O_O ^_^ mucha ropa, mucha ropa, quitate algo.  
  
50 Cent]  
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go shawty  
  
It's your birthday  
  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
  
It's not your birthday!  
  
Esteffy: ALTO, ALTO, ALTO, FUERA, FUERA FUERA.  
  
Snape fruncio el seño, tomo sus cosas y se fue muy indigando.  
  
Arlem: -.- pero si te gusta esa canción, ¿por qué lo corriste?  
  
Esteffy:por que me daba nauseas verlo asi.  
  
Arely: ¿de que hablas? Se veía hermoso ^_^  
  
Esteffy: -.-  
  
Esteffy: el siguiente invitado es tom ryddle.  
  
Entra Tom y Arlem empieza a gritar y va y lo abraza y lo besa y no lo quiere soltar hasta que llega esteffy y le da con un bate en la cabeza y Arlem cae al suelo.  
  
Tom: esta noche yo dire un chiste  
  
Se encontraba una noche el Conde Drácula muy atareado reparando su ataúd y gritó:  
  
¡Igor!  
  
Dime señor, contestó Igor.  
  
Pásame el desarmador (destornillador)  
  
En un rato llegó Igor con el encargo y Drácula grita:  
  
Aaayyggh, ¡El de cruz no, estúpido! Todo el set: O_o -.-  
  
De repente miles de tomates empiezan a volar por todos lados y le caen a Tom quiens e va de ahí corriendo.  
  
Esteffy: bueno creo que hemos llegado al find e esta transmisión.  
  
Arely: ehm esteffy, hay un nuevo invitado que acaba de llegar, ¿lo hago pasar?  
  
Esteffy: todo sea por el bien del programa. ¿quién es?  
  
Arely: es Si...  
  
Entra sirius al set y miles de muchachas gritan y se desmayan al verlo, de repente sonrie y deja a la vista sus hermosos dientes blancos, esteffy empieza a convulsionar de la emocion.  
  
Sirius: ya que la presentadora no esta presente me presentare a mi mismo, mi nombre es Sirius Black y voy en séptimo curso en Hogwarts, como me informaron todos los invitados han hecho un show especial asi que espero no ser la excepcion.  
  
De repente empieza a sonar una musica y el empieza a cantar.  
  
"A pesar que la luna no brille mañana, dara igual solo verte reir es lo que hace feliz, mi alma, y es verdad que una mirada distinta o algun gesto mas frio se clava, en mi pecho seña de desconcierto pero amor, ahí esta la magia"  
  
Arely: esto fue todo nos vemos.  
  
Sirius: -.-  
  
Arlem: no olviden dejarnos muchos reviews.  
  
adios 


	3. entrevistas y amores

***Aparece esteffy con una caja llena de piedras y todas se las esta aventando a Arely quien corre con las manos levantadas alrededor del set gritando auxilio desesperadamente mientras esteffy con cara de maniática asesina***  
  
Todos:O_O  
  
Esteffy: ^_^  
  
Arlem: ¬¬  
  
Esteffy: a ver Arely, sirve de algo y mandame los reviews que no han llegado.  
  
Arely: ¬¬  
  
Sale volando por el set un avioncito chiquito y le cae a esteffy en el cabello atorándose entre sus greñas.  
  
Esteffy: O_O ¡SOLO UNO! O_O  
  
Arely: te digo que este programa no tiene rating, es un fracaso  
  
Esteffy: ¬¬  
  
Esteffy: bueno, veamos quien fue la linda persona que nos mando un review, su nombre es Nadia y dice lo siguiente  
  
Hola Esteffy:  
  
Espero que te este recuperando favorablemente de la que enbriaga tener tan lindo elenco yo tambien estaria muy emocionada de telerlos.  
  
Bueno mi pregunta es como Lily y James se conocieron y se hicieron novios si tengo entendido que se llevaban mal.  
  
Esteffy: al menos tenemos una pregunta, a ver, Lily, James, pueden venir un momento.  
  
Aparecen Lily y James corriendo de Harry que venia gritando, "mama, papa, no corran"  
  
Esteffy: arlem, por favor.  
  
Aparece Arlem con una blusa que decía: "I love basketball and hiting the small ones" y con un tubo de fierro identico al que esteffy uso para calmarlas, se acerca a Harry y le da un golpe en la cabeza, este queda tirado en el suelo con la lengua de fuera mientras Arlem lo arrastra fuera del estudio.  
  
Arlem: listo, jefa.  
  
Esteffy: gracias Lema.  
  
Esteffy: bueno, Lily, James, respondan esa pregunta, como se hicieron novios si se llevaban tan mal.  
  
Lily (ruborizada): fue algo raro  
  
James: si, no se bien como paso, fue tan rapido, un momento estabamos peleando, como siempre, y de repente me vi abrazandola y besándola y por supuesto el resto de los merodeadores aullando como lobos al vernos.  
  
Esteffy (embobada): que historia mas linda, me voy a pelear mas seguido ^_^  
  
Arlem: si, con Cristian ¿verdad?  
  
Esteffy: ¬¬ , tu no te quedas atrás con el Pooh  
  
Arlem: con mi marido no te metas ^_^  
  
Arely: ya dejen de hablar de amores y no amores ^_^ y pónganse a trabajar.  
  
Esteffy y Arlem: no es nuestra culpa que no te lleves bien con el Tony ^_^  
  
Arely: ¬¬  
  
Esteffy: ok , sigamos con el programa, ya que las tantas respuestas fueron respondidas a ver que hacemos ahora con el programa, ya se, hagamos una entrevista a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Arely: ¡DRACO AL SET POR FAVOR!  
  
Arlem: no grites ¬¬  
  
Arely: ^_^ no lo pude evitar.  
  
Entra Draco aun con un morete y saluda al publico.  
  
Esteffy: Buenos días publico adorado..  
  
Arely: la barba, la barba.  
  
Esteffy: ¬¬ hoy entrevistaremos al mas guapo de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (exceptuando tal vez a Oliver Wood ^_^) el es Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco sentado en maquillaje para que Arlem le tapara con polvo el horrendo morete que ella misma le había provocado, escucho a esteffy y salió corriendo de allí, aun no se le tapaba bien el morete asi que seguia un poco morado su ojo.  
  
Esteffy: bueno Draco ahora que llegaste tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte, la primera es algo personal. ¿es cierto que te gusta Hermione Granger?  
  
Draco: (mas rojo que un tomate): nnooo no es cierto que me guste Hermione.  
  
Esteffy: y ¿desde cuando la llamas Hermione?  
  
Draco: ehm, quise decir Granger, si Granger.  
  
Esteffy: ya se descubrio el pastel ^_^  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Esteffy: ^_^  
  
Esteffy: bueno pasemos a otra pregunta, cual es tu comida preferida  
  
Draco: spaghetti  
  
Esteffy: y mas si la compartes con alguien que amas, no es asi.  
  
Draco: tal vez  
  
Esteffy: y mas si esa persona es Hermione no es asi  
  
Draco: que ya dejemos de hablar de Hermi  
  
Esteffy: ¿Hermi?  
  
Draco: quise decir Granger  
  
Esteffy: que pase la señorita Granger.  
  
Arely: Hermione Granger al set  
  
Aparece Hermione muy sonriente en el set y se siente a un lado de Draco.  
  
Esteffy: esta sera una entrevista compartida  
  
Draco: esta bien por mi  
  
Hermione: si yo tampoco tengo problema con eso  
  
Esteffy: esta bien, ahora la pregunta, Hermione ¿es cierto que tu y Draco tienen un amorío a espaldas de todo Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione y Draco muy nerviosos y rojos como un tomate: no, como creen.  
  
Esteffy: ¿seguros?  
  
Draco: claro que estoy totalmente seguro  
  
Hermione: yo tambien  
  
Esteffy: bueno, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, Hermione, ¿te sigues escribiendo con Víktor Krum y sigues teniendo una relacion del tipo amorosa con el?  
  
Draco: si Hermione, ¿te sigues escribiendo con ese patan de una sola ceja y cerebro de mono?  
  
Esteffy: O_O ¿por que tanta agresividad e interés Draco?  
  
Draco(totalmente rojo): eh nada, te estaba siguiendo el rollo  
  
Esteffy: aja  
  
Hermione: si me sigo escribiendo con el pero solo como amigos, como nada más.  
  
Esteffy: interesante, y Draco, ¿tu sigues con Pansy?  
  
Draco: no, con Pansy jamas, era un arreglo de nuestros padres  
  
Esteffy: asi que te iba a comer vivo  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Hermione: yo creo que si ^_^  
  
Arlem: por que no entrevistan mejor a Snape, esto esta muy aburrido, o mejor aun por que no entrevistamos a Kobe Bryant  
  
Arely: si que entrevisten a Snape  
  
Arlem: o por lo menos a lucius ^_^  
  
Arely y Arlem: ¡SNAPE! SNAPE! SNAPE! SNAPE!  
  
Esteffy toma una silla y se las avienta, le da en la cara a Arlem y Arely se alcanza a agachar, de repente mira a su hermana con estrellitas rosas alrededor de ella y se empieza a reir, Arlem se enoja y la agarra del cabello y le empieza a pegar, Arely le devuelve el golpe hasta que llega esteffy con un aparato para dar electroshock y les da a las dos quienes se separan al instante y se alejan de esteffy.  
  
Esteffy: ya entrevistaremos a Snape en otra ocasión, por ahora nos quedaremos con la pareja de tortolos.  
  
Esteffy: Draco, me han dicho que eres un excelente cantante, a mi no me pareció cuando te escuche cantar pero eso esta escrito en estas lindas tarjetitas.  
  
Draco: ¬¬ es que yo canto mejor en español  
  
Hermione: jajajajajajajajjajajajaj ^_^ deberias escucharlo en la regadera.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Esteffy: ¿en la regadera?  
  
Hermione (completamente roja): ehm quise decir....  
  
Esteffy: aja, Draco, por que no nos deleitas con tu "hermosa voz"  
  
Draco: yo solo no  
  
Esteffy: llevate a la señorita regadera.  
  
Draco: esta bien ^_^  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Draco: Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida,  
  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
Draco: Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Draco y Hermione: Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Hermione: Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?  
  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
Draco y Hermione: Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus  
  
puertas,  
  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
Esteffy: ;_; hermoso, estaba hermoso, se ven tan lindos juntos ;_;  
  
Arlem: ¬¬  
  
Arely: ^_^  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Esteffy: bueno, creo que hasta aquí ha terminado nuestra transmisión, nos vemos luego, adios.  
  
Arlem: no olviden dejarnos muchos reviews  
  
Arely: si no ya sabran lo que les pasara  
  
Arlem: no uses tus rencores contra el Tony en contra de esta pobre gente  
  
Arely: ¿mis rencores? Eres tu la que esta triste por que el pooh llego cuando tu te fuiste  
  
Esteffy: bueno, adios  
  
Arlem: esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, además tu callate esteffy, tu estas loca por el cristian pero no lo aceptas.  
  
Esteffy: ¬¬ cuantas veces te tengo que decir que eso no es cierto  
  
Arlem y ARELY: aja, adios hasta la proxima 


End file.
